Pagbabago
by GrinningLykAFool
Summary: Mula nang bumalik ulit si Mitsui sa paglalaro ng basketbol kasama ang team Shohoku, malaki ang kanyang ipinagbago. Lalong-lalo na ang damdamin niya para kay Ryouta Miyagi.


**Pagbabago**

**Buod:** Mula nang bumalik ulit si Mitsui sa paglalaro ng basketbol kasama ang team Shohoku, malaki ang kanyang ipinagbago. Lalong-lalo na ang damdamin niya para kay Ryouta Miyagi.

**A/N:** Para to' sa mga yaoi-lovers! :3 At tsaka guys, **di' akin ang Slam Dunk…**

ONESHOT OKIE… ^_^

Tahimik na naglalakad si Mitsui pauwi, katatapos lang nilang magpraktis para sa hapong ito…

Ibunulsa niya ang kanyang kamay at sapilitang tinuon ang pansin sa daan, pilit iwinawaglit si Miyagi sa kanyang isipan, kahit alam niyang hindi siya mananalo, hindi naman niya masisisi ang kanyang puso, at kahit mahirap talaga itong turuan pipilitin na lang niyang itago ang nararamdaman at mahalin na lang ang gwapong point guard sa malayo, nang sa gayon ay walang masaktan at wala siyang maisasakripisyo.

…maliban sa kanyang damdamin.

Napailing-iling na lang si Mitsui sa kanyang iniisip, kaya niya nga ba?

"**_X0X_"**

"Nice shot Mitsui!" puri ng captain nila na si Akagi. Kasalukuyan silang naglalaro ng basketbol.

"Ako pa!" ang tangi niyang sagot habang nakangiti.

"Aaah! Rukawa! Kasalanan mo to'! Kung ipinasa mo lang sana sa henyong to' ang bola malamang nakapuntos na tayo!" sigaw ng may pulang buhok na nagdadadabog.

"Gong-gong…" pinigilan ni Kogure ang nagwawalang si Sakuragi, habang ang captain ay lumapit at binigyan ng bukol sa ulo ang kanilang myembrong hindi matigil-tigil sa kasisigaw.

Napangiti nang maluwang ang three-point shooter, saglit lang at binawi niya ito nang dumapo ang tingin niya kay Miyagi.

"Hi! Ayoko!" bati ni Miyagi habang kinakawayan ang dalaga.

Pero tulad nang dati, hindi siya pinansin nito. Napaiyak si Miyagi, "Oh my heart!" habang pinapahid ang matatabang luha.

_'Talagang malaki ang tama ng lalaking to'… Tsk-tsk.'_ sa isip ni Mitsui. Muli niyang ibinaling ang atensyon sa paglalaro sapagkat maliit lang ang agwat ng puntos nila. Lamang sila ng tatlong puntos dahil sa shot niya sa iskor na 23 – 20.

Kay Sakuragi ang bola pero naagaw ito ni Akagi nang walang kahirap-hirap.

"Aaaagh!"

"Gong-gong!" sabat ni Rukawa.

Pinasa kay Mitsui ang bola at dali-dali naman siyang tumakbo para makapuntos, walang kamalay-malay na tapos na sa pagiging emosyunal si Miyagi at hinahabol siya nito.

Libre siya, iyon ang akala niya, sapagkat sumulpot na parang isang multo si Miyagi sa kanyang harapan. Napamulagat siya, hindi sa kanyang kabiglaan, kundi sa saglit na pagdampi ng labi ni Miyagi sa kanyang labi. Hindi niya alam kung aksidente lang yon', mabilis ang kulot na manlalaro at sinamantala ang pagkakataon para makuha ang bola.

"Kulot! Pasa mo rito!" narinig niyang sigaw ni Sakuragi. Pero ipinasa ito ni Miyagi kay Rukawa at nakapuntos sila, 23-22 na ang iskor.

"Mitsui bantayan mong maigi si Miyagi, tayong tatlo ang didipensa." Sabin g Captain sa kanya.

"Oo." Ang mahina niyang sagot.

**"_X0X_"**

Matindi ang labanan, dobleng hirapang nararamdaman ni Mitsui sa pagbabantay kay Miyagi… dahil ayaw niya itong tignan sa mata, alam na alam naman niya ang laro ni Miyagi pero ayaw niya itong tingnan sa mata. Kung saan makikita niya sana ang susunod na kilos nito.

"Galit ka ba?"

Napamaang ang three-pointers, hindi alam ang sasabihin.

Nagpatuloy ang laro at sa huli'y nanalo sila sa iskor na 47-43.

**"_X0X_"**

Hindi mapakali si Mitsui, takot na takot siya na mabuking kaya dali-dali siyang nagshower at nagbihis para makaalis.

**"_X0X_"**

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang gagawi, isang dampi lang ay parang nababaliw na siya sa kakaisip tungkol ditto.

Paulit-ulit naman niyang kinokontra ang isipan, sinasabi sa sarili na aksidente lang yon', kumbaga, isang pagkakamali.

Napabuntong-hininga si Mitsui, nakahiga siya sa ilalim ng punong Mangga, habang ang mga kamay ay ginawang unan, kasalukuyang pinagmamasdan ang palubog na araw at hinayaan ang malamig na hangin na haplusin ang malambot niyang balat, habang suot-suot pa rin ang unipormeng pang-eskwela na bukas ang dalawang butones sa itaas.

Pakiramdam niya may nakalimutan siya, hindi naman niya maalala kung ano.

Wala siyang magagawa kundi isarado na lang ang napagod niyang mga mata.

**"_X0X_"**

Nagdaan ang mga araw, hanggang gumadruate na siya ay hindi pa rin niya nasabi sa kulot tungkol sa damdamin niya, ni hindi nga siya nag-abala na ibahagi sa kahit sino sa kanyang mga kaibigan ang tungkol dito. Takot ang nangingibabaw sa kanya at pride, ayaw niya ng gulo.

Nagtagumpay nga siya, wala ngang nakakaalam ng sikreto niya.

Pero hindi niya alam kung bakit mas naging masakit at parang nag-iisa lang siya sa buhay niya. Hindi rin nakakatulong na pupunta siya ng Amerika para don' magtapos ng pag-aaral, libre kasi siya don' ang Aunte niya mismo na nakatira sa Texas ay pag-aaralin siya, palibhasa'y paborito siyang pamangkin, hindi rin siya makakatanggi, sapagkat wala silang sapat na pera para sa kolehiyo.

…At gusto niyang makita muli ang pilyong kulot.. sa huling pagkakataon, hindi niya alam kung ano ang ipinagbago ni Miyagi, di' niya to' nakita sa loob nang dalawang taon, kaya naman di' siya nag-atubili na pumunta sa laro ng Shohoku laban sa Cainan, tama may laro ang Shohoku ngayon at eksayted siyang malaman kung sino ang mananalo.

Dali-dali siyang tumakbo sapagkat leyt na siya ng isang oras, palagay niya ay tapos na ang laro, di' niya masisi ang sarili, sapagkat bising-bisi siya, pumayat nga siya at hindi na tumaas.

Ngunit pagdating niya, ay lumalabas na ang mga tao, malaki ang mga ngiti nila na pinag-uusapan ang pagkapanalo ng Shohoku at ang pulang buhok na nakakatawa at parang bobo pero may ibubuga pala.

_'Kung gayon, nanalo pala sila.'_

Pumasok siya sa loob ng gym at nadatnan na papaalis na rin ang mga manlalaro, nakita siya ng henyo.

_'Malas naman.'_

"Oi Michi nandiyan ka pala! Di' kita napansin ah! Halika rito at nang malaman mo kung pa'no ko tinalo ang mga ungas na yon' Ahahahahaha!" at kinaladkad naman siya ng pulang buhok, pero binitiwan rin siya nito at nagtanong sa nag-aalang boses.

"Kumakain ka ba?"

"Anong klaseng tanong yan'?" napataas ang kilay niya.

"Michi… ang payat-payat mo na."

Siniko niya ng pabiro si Sakuragi, para matuon ang pansin nito sa ibang bagay. Siniko rin siya nito nang pagkalakas-lakas na para siyang tinumba at binawian ng hininga.

'_Aray…'_

Tumawa lang si Sakuragi at nakalimutan na siya. Nando'n din ang dating captain na si Akagi at vice captain na si Kogure, nagbatian sila at nag-usap-usap, pero ang hinahanap niya ay wala ro'n.

"Kasali ba si Miyagi sa laro, parang di' ko naman siya nakita." Napangiti lang ng maypagkamaldito si Sakuragi at sinabi ang katagang pinakaayaw ni Mitsui na marinig.

"Umalis sila agad ng matapos ang laro."

"May kasama pala siya?"

"Hehe! May-date siya kay Ayoko! Maligaya ako para sa kanilang dalawa! At syimpre patatalo ba ang henyong to', may date rin ako kay Haruko mamaya, ang saya-saya ko!"

"Hindi ko pa nga inaprobahan na pwede." Sabat ni Gori na binatukan siya sa ulo.

Nadurog si Mitsui, pero dapat hindi, tama lang ang ginawa niya sa pag-ignora sa kanyang damdamin. Yon' ang tama, pero kahit tama nga hindi niya naman mapigilan ang kalungkutan na nadarama niya ngayon.

'_Tama nga ba?...' _tanong niya sa sarili.

Umalis siyang walang paalam, alam niyang wala namang maghahanap sa kanya don', kaya anong pa'ng dahilan para manatili siya, wala.

**"_X0X_"**

Gabi na nang makabalik si Mitsui sa kanyang tahanan, umakyat siya sa itaas papuntang kwarto at inisa-isa ang mga gamit na dadalhin sa Amerika, bukas na ang kanyang flight, pero ngayon lang siyang nag-abalang ayusin ang mga dadalhin. Lininis na rin niya ang bahay no'ng nakaraang dalawang araw, mamimiss niya to'.

Natigilan si Mitsui ng may kumatok sa kanyang pintuan, mahina pero narinig niya pa rin' to.

_'Sino kaya ang nasa labas, bandang alas-diyes na nang gabi.' _Kinakabahan si Mitsui sa kung sino ang nasa labas, wala naman siyang inaabangan na visita lalo na kung ganitong oras na ng gabi.

Dali-dali niyang iniwan ang gawain at tinakbo ang pinto papuntang labas at binuksan to' ng mabilis pero maingat, nagulat siya ng madatnan si Ayoko na tinitigan siya ng pagkaseryoso, pero ngumiti rin to'.

"Kamusta na Mitsui, matagal-tagal na rin tayong di' nagkita ah." Bati nito sa kanya. Ibinalik din ng three-point-shooter ang matamis na ngiti.

"Okey lang ako, pasok ka muna baka manigas ka sa lamig lagot ako ni Miyagi niyan." Hindi niya alam kung bakit niya nagawang magbiro lalo na sa ganitong bagay.

Napatawa na lang si Ayoko at pumasok, habang isinisirado ni Mitsui ang pinto.

"Anong gusto mo? Kape o gatas?" tawag ni Mitsui sa babaeng kulot ang buhok.

"Gatas lang, salamat."

Mabilis si Mitsui at sa loob ng ilang minuto ay nakabalik to' agad dala-dala ang dalawang baso ng gatas at dalawang platito ng butter cookies. Naupo siya sa sopang nasa gilid ni Ayoko at hindi napigilan ang magtanong.

"Bakit ka nga ba narito Ayoko? Gabi na at delikado ang lansangan sa ganitong oras." Uminom sandali si Ayoko bago sumagot.

"May gusto lang akong sabihin." At napangiti to'.

"Ano yon'?"

Saglit na nag-isip ang dalaga bago nagsalitang muli.

"…Gusto mo ba si Miyagi?"

Napamaang ang three-point-shooter, hindi makapaniwala.

"Wag' mo nang itago Mitsui, alam na alam ko ang mukha ng isang nagmamahal." Muli siyang sumigop ng gatas at kumain na rin ng isang cookie.

Hindi alam ni Mitsui kung magagalit o malulungkot, kaya hinayaan na lang niyang magsalita pa ang dalagita.

"Wag' kang mag-alala, walang nakakaalam nito kundi ako. May hihilingin sana akong pabor, kung okey lang sa yo'."

"Ano?"

"Sabihin mo sa kanya ang nararamdaman mo bago ka umalis.. Bago mahuli ang lahat."

"… Ayoko, hindi kita maintindihan, di' ba kayo na? Pa'no mo to' nagawa sa kanya?." Naguguluhang tanong niya sa kulot.

"Kailan ma'y hindi naging kami. May mahal siyang iba at meron din ako." Naubos na ni Ayoko ang inumin at pagkain, tumayo at naglakad halatang gusto ng umalis. Tumayo na rin si Mitsui at binuksan ang pintuan.

"Ilalakad na lang kita pabalik sa inyo, ayaw ko'ng may mangyari sa'yo."

"Wag' na.. Matibay yata to'." Sagot ni Ayoko na hindi pa rin napapawi ang pagkakangiti.

"Basta, sabihin mo sa kanya, Mitsui, ayaw Kong makita ang sinuman sa mga kaibigan ko na malungkot…. Alam kong magiging maayos din ang lahat." Yon' lang at tumakbo si Ayoko paalis.

**"_X0X_**"

Limang oras na lang at aalis na siya, pero di' pa rin buo ang kanyang loob, na magtapat kay Miyagi. Di' niya alam kung tatawanan lang siya nito o aalis lang na parang hindi man lamang siya nakita nito.

_'Patay di' ko kaya to.' _

Nasa airport na siya at handa nang umalis.

"Michiiii!" napalingon si Mitsui sa kinatatayuan, marami ng tao, pero nakita pa rin niya kung kanino nanggaling ang nakakairitang malakas na boses na yon', pa'no nga naman niya di' Makita na sa buhok pa lang nangingibabaw na to' sa lahat ng mga tao. Si Sakuragi yon' na halatang sapilitang pinagtatabi ang mga taong nasa kanyang dinararaanan. Ilang minuto rin ang nakalipas bago to' nakarating sa kanya na humahangos.

"Grabe ang ramng tao rito ah!"

"Bakit ka narito?"

"..Ano'ng klaseng tanong yan'? E di syimpre, magpapaalam sa'yo. Di' mo man lang sinabi na aalis ka pala buti at naagapan ka pa namin."

"Namin?"

"Oo, nandito rin ang Shohoku para magpaalam sa yo'."

Hindi niya lubos maisip at nahihiya siya sa kanyang sarili. Anong sasbihin niya kay coach Ansai?

Nang ngumipis nga ang rami ng tao ay nakita na nilang dalawa ang papalapit na grupo, nando'n halos lahat, napamaang siya.

Nagbatian sila at nagbiruan, habang panay ang paghingi niya ng tawad ky coach, nagkuwentuhan at nagtawanan. Hanggang sa tatlong-pung minute na lang ang nalalabi at aalis na siya, isa-isa sila ng estillyo sa pagpapaalam, ang natanggap niya mula kay Rukawa ay isang puting rosas at kard, pinamulhan si Mitsui, nagtatawa si Sakuragi, isang mahigpit na yakap mula sa henyo at sana'y hindi niya natanggap to', parang mababali lahat ng buto niya, napakalakas nga naman tong mokong na to'. Kay coach Ansai ay blessing at kay Ayoko ay isang litrato na nando'n lahat ng nakasama niya sa Shohoku. Gusto niyang maiyak, pero alam niyang mag-aalala lang ang mga kaibigan niya, kaya lubos ang pagpipigil niya.

"Salamat."

"Haha, mamimiss mo kami, sigurado yan'."

At sa huli'y si Miyagi na muntik na hindi niya napansin sa kaliitan nito. Hindi niya alam kung anong gagawin nito. Lumapit to' sa kanya na para bang may hinanakit at sinabi'ng:

"Di' ko alam.. na duwag ka pala."

Napaawang ang mga labi ng three-point-shooter at sinamantala to' ng point guard na idiin ang mga labi sa kanya, napamulagat siya habang ang kamay ni Miyagi ay nasa kanyang beywang halatang ayaw matanggal sa pagkakagapos.

Tumalikod ang team Shohoku at ginawa ang makakaya na pagtakpan ang dalawa, airport kasi yon'. _Ahem…_

**A/N:** Haha :3 Sori wala na kong maisip. R&R na lang kung meron kayong gustong ipadagdag at ipaayos na mga spelling. O kaya'y mag send ng PM.

**GrinningLykAFool**

_IIIIII_

(*_&)


End file.
